dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrading Heroes
Tokens and Hero Stars Upgrading Heroes involve the increase of its basic stats like Health (HP), Attack (ATK), Defense (DEF) and its general toughness in dungeon fights and Dungeon Raids (PvP). This is done by collecting Hero Tokens found in specific dungeon levels as a possible reward from the boss treasure chest and results in an increase of Hero Stars (★★★★☆☆), up to 6. Other ways to upgrade your Heroes are, of course, the Level of your Heroes, and ... Ascensions If you are looking for a way to get more Abilities, more Special Attacks, and unlock powerful Traits for your Heroes, then check out the Ascension page. That's another way to gain more power. Runes Runes are shiny and something like the gear of your heroes. Don't let them go naked into Dungeons, boss! Check out the Runes page! Epics Your most powerful, favorite heroes can do even better if you get them an Epic weapon. Well, not all your heroes wield a weapons. That's why we call this mighty upgrade Epics. But back to Hero Tokens and Hero Stars, boss ... Where to Begin In the campaign map, there are token portraits of each hero available in the game. Clearing the dungeon will reward the adventurer anywhere from 0-3 Hero tokens. By collecting enough of a specific type of Hero token, the adventurer can unlock new heroes and even upgrade its star rating. Once a token is collected from a specific dungeon, that token is grayed out and is unavailable until the dungeons reset at midnight. By spending 20 gems per refresh (increases up to 80 gems per refresh), a specific dungeon level can restock its token immediately. Once there's enough tokens collected, an option to upgrade the Hero is available in its profile tab. Clicking on it will raise the upgrade threshold to the next level. It is free to upgrade, and its stats will be improved across the board. How to get more Hero Tokens That's not the only way to collect Hero Tokens. You can find them in Event rewards, Hero Calendar, Honor Shop, Aether Shop, Daily Rewards, many Quests, crown quests for Guilds, the The Tower of Pwnage, Portal Summons, and even Free Hero Tokens, see below. Token Costs per Star Rank Stat Boosts Each Hero Star boosts all stats of the hero. The more stars a hero has the more powerful they become. Hero unlocks Alternatively to Portal Summons the Hero Tokens can be used to unlock Heroes. You need to collect a specific number of tokens. After the hero is unlocked you can team them up, and use them for Dungeon Runs or Dungeon Raids. If the base star rank of a hero starts at a higher star rank, that is, higher than one star (★), then the amount of tokens to unlock it is the sum of the tokens required up to that rank. For example, begins at star rank 3 (★★★), thus she requires 10+20+70 = 100 tokens to unlock. Token locations The following table gives an overview where to find tokens for your favourite Heroes. Not all Heroes can be upgraded by collecting tokens found in dungeons. But you can collect tokens from Portal Summons, buy tokens in the Shops or collect them during a Special Event. Notes and Tips * Starting on November 19,2015, heroes have the capacity to increase their max star level from 5 stars to 6 stars. * Stars determine the difficulty of Special Events (★ Easy, ★★★ Medium, ★★★★★ Hard) * In Dungeon Raids and in The Tower of Pwnage not only the level of individual Heroes and their number of Ascensions matter but also their star level does Read more * Leveling your Heroes - Gain more Power * Level Progression - How much XP you need for your Heroes * Ascending your Heroes - Unlock new Abilities * Collecting Evos Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics